I Want You Because I Need You
by glowstixofdestiny
Summary: DMHP Harry learned his family's deepest secret the hard way, now he must learn to hide it before the world goes on a killing spree for him...And is Malfoy going good? Or is his sudden desire for friendship part of something far greater then he lets on?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

A/N: Hello Drarry fans! nice of you to join me here. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and let me know if you want to see more, because feedback is what drives a writers brain so review often please! I also want to point out what this story contains: Sirius is alive, People have magical creature blood, this will contain MPreg (because it's awsome), has Dumbledoor bashing with some Hermione and Ron bashing as well...so ya, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, wish i did but i don't.

**Chapter One:**

Harry stared out the window of the house which, thanks to his so called reletives, he could never call his home. His Uncle had gotten much more agressive in the past few years but he had never pulled a knife on him which was probubly why the wizard was so unprepared tonight. Harry cradled his arm that he had wrapped in a now blood-soaked sheet as he watched the stars shine in the moonless sky. He loved the night with it's un-natural silence, it's peaceful essence and best of all, his uncle was not awake to torment him. Harry sighed as he ran the hand of his uninjured arm through his messy raven hair and looked over at his bed-side clock to see it was 11:57 PM. He sighed as he looked back to the silent sky, his birthdays ment nothing to him anymore ever since his friends had finally shown their true colors. Not a single letter had been sent to him from Ron or Hermione all summer, the only ones who did write were Sirius, Remus and Hagrid. Sure he was always glad to hear from them, but it didn't help ease the pain of losing more people from his life although this time no one was killed, they left him of their own free will. A solitary tear slid down his cheek just as the clock flicked to 12:00 AM and all hell broke loose. Pain spread rapidly throughout his body as he felt his bones, muscels, joints and every other part of him began to shift on their own. His mouth opened in a silent cry as a strange wind began circling, creating a protective cucoon around his changing body.

Many miles away, Remus Lupin, former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat on the sofa in his simple yet comfortable home. He held a small novel with one hand, the other too busy combing through the dark locks of his "fugitive" friend and lover who was currently sleeping with his head on the werewolf's lap. Sirius gave a small snore, bring a smiles to Remus' face as he closed his book and quietly layed it down on the nearby table. The werewolf lent over his lover, intending to wake the oblivious man up in their favorite way. As his lips drew nearer to the man's own a loud alarm sounded that caused Sirius to shoot up, barely missing his lover's head as he looked around wildly for the cause of the disturbance. Remus, having already forgotten his previous intentions, looked over at their magical clock. His eyes widened as he saw the clock hand with Harry's name was moved to "Suffering", triggering the alarm. The werewolf stood up quickly, "WE HAVE TO GET TO HARRY!!" he yelled over the alarm as he grabbed his wand from the nearby table. Sirius looked at the clock, his heart going cold at the thought of what his beloved godson could be going through. They apparated together, appearing in front of Number Four Privet Drive with a loud crack that echoed loudly in the night's silence. They dashed to the door, not bothering to knock as they used magic to blast the door to splinters and ran inside, heading straight towards Harry's room as fast as they could. Remus stopped as they reached the top of the stairs to find a large man holding a gun towards the werewolf's face, "DON'T MOVE!" the portly man, who Remus now remembered was Harry's uncle, ordered. Remus glanced at Harry's bedroom door then back at the uncle, who was currently between him and his cub, even though Harry was not biologically his child the boy had been adopted by the werewolf side of Remus and no one, but no one stood between a werewolf and it's cub. Sirius poked his head around the werewolf's shoulder , sensing the anger growing in his lover , "We're in a hurry! now let us through!" he ordered, his eyes flashing dangerously. Vernon nearly dropped his gun, "S-Sirius B-Black!" he cried, shifting the gun towards Sirius, "Petunia, get the police on the phone! Tell them we have a fugitive in our house!" Remus was ready to kill the patheting waste of flesh before him, posing a threat to his mate on top of keeping him from Harry was the last straw. Just as he was about to attack, a large, black dog lept past him and bit down onto Vernon's wrist, causing the man to cry out in pain as he dropped the gun onto the floor. Sirius released the sad excuse of a muggle and gave a triumphant bark as the man ran back inside the room with his wife, shutting the door behind them as if they thought mere wood could stop the animagus and werewolf. Fortunatly for them the two wizards had more important matters to deal with and, once Sirius returned to his human form, the hurried to Harry's room.

Inside Harry's bedroom, said boy was still encased inside the strange wind and was slowly slipping into uncontiousness from the intense pain that coursed through his body. As he happily slipped into the dark void, the pain in his body began to slowly disappear and two men barged in, freezing at the sight before them. They pulled out their wands, unsure of what type of dark magic could be causing it and unable to counter what the don't know, they could only watch as the wind slowly dissipated. The wind gently floated Harry back onto his windowsill before vanishing into the nothingness it had appeared from. The two men could only stare at the unconcious boy in total shock before Remus snapped himself out of it and moved closer to his pup, wand at the ready to fend off whatever might be sent at him. Once he was sure there was no one else in the room and, sensing no dark magics had been used, he hurredly moved to Harry's side and cast a diagnostic spell on the boy to ensure he was in decent condition. The results that appear on a summoned piece of parchment causes his eyes to widen as Sirius comes up behind him to read as well. The animagus' eyes widened as well, "Bloody hell!" he whispered, his eyes returning to the uncontious form of his godson, "How can this be?" Remus moved closer to Harry, "I don't know...but he can't stay here any longer. Sirius' eyes lit up despite the situation, "Harry's going to stay with us?!" he asked excitedly, almost doing a dance at his mates nod. Remus bent down and picked his pup up gently, surprised by how light he really was but one look into Sirius' pleading eyes he carfully handed the boy over to his Godfather to carry. The two men aparated away with their precious cargo, leaving behind the parchment with bright blue letters that read:

Name - Harry Potter

Gender - Male

Species - High Elf

DMHPDMHPDMHP

In another part of Britain, actual location unknown, silver-blue eyes snap open and Draco Malfoy sat upright in bed, wide awake despite the fact it was now midnight. His heart was hammering in his chest, he was shaking and the growing ache in his heart yet despite all this Draco was smiling. At long last, they had awakened! Immediatly he threw off his silk covers, not even bothering to put on his robe and slippers before dashing off through the mansion towards his parents room and, once he'd reached their door, started knocking on their door furiously.

Lucius Malfoy woke with a start and, sitting up, blearily wondered why people were apparating in his room before realizing that someone was pounding on his door. Amazed that his wife was manageing to sleep through all the noise and irritated that he had to be woken at such an ungodly hour, he wrapped a houscoat around himself before opening the door to meet his son's excited eyes. The senior Malfoy blinked in surprise, "Draco? What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, taking in his son's dishevilled appearance and heavy breathing. As Draco fought to catch his breath, Lucius could faintly hear, "mate...(gasp)...my mate...(deep breath)...has awakened!...(breath)...I can feel them!" Lucius' eyes widened as his son finally regained his breath, "Are you positive, son?" he asked anxiously. Draco nodded as he looked at his father, "I could feel them, I could feel the pain they went through, I need to find them Father!" Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Narcissa came up behind him, yawning, "what's all the commotion about, darling?" she asked, pulling her robe tighter around herself. Before Lucius could speak he was once again interupted, "I can feel my mate, Mother!" Draco cried out excitedly, practically bouncing with the need to just run and find his mate right away. Narcissa clapped her hands together happily, "oh this is wonderful news!" she exclaimed, "we must find them first thing in the morning to-"

"Mother! This can't wait! We have to go looking for them right now!" Draco cried, the need to be with his mate clouding his normal judgment and usual mannerism. Fortunatly they understood what he was going through, "I'm afraid the search will have to wait till morning, Draco" his father said almost regrettably, bracing for the tantrum he was sure the boy would throw. Draco's mouth fell open, "wha-? Why?! I need to be with them, father! They're in so much pain, i have to help!" he all but yelled. Narcissa knew how to calm him down, "Draco dear, do you know where they are?" Draco blinked at the question, "well...no...but..." His mother placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "you need to return to your room and sleep, in the morning you should know where to look so we can find them and bring them here for you to care for and court them, understand?" Draco nods, "I understand mother" he says, his minor mania dissipating slightly at the thoughts of his mate began to fill his mind. Lucius smiled at him, "go sleep, we will begin searching the second you know their where abouts"

A/N: So? How was it? Please review to make more chappies appear, like magic! XD


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's been three years since my first post O_O That was one hell of a writers block let me tell you, granted going to art school might have been a factor to that, as hard as it is to believe you get ALOT of homework from that! Anyway i won't bore you anymore so without further ado, here is the long awaited second chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR is rich, i'm not blah blah blah we all know this by now =)

Chapter Two:

Draco slipped beneath the silk covers of his bed some time after leaving his parents' room, a smile prominent on his face as he lay his head against the soft pillows. Thoughts of his mate continued to run through his mind, despite not knowing a thing about them, in his minds eye he could picture a shadowy figure with beautiful ebony hair calling his name. He could only wonder what they'd be like, the most important question was are they a boy or a girl? To Draco it did not matter because he was, in fact, bisexual.

All the same he would much rather have a male mate over a female any day but since he knew his father would want a grandchild the only option was a woman, men couldn't bear children after all...unless his mate was a certain rare magical creature. The odds of that were impossible, as they had all been killed off many years ago. Images of children with blond and black hair began to fill his mind as he thought back to his raven haired beauty. With those images embedded so clearly in his mind, the malfoy heir soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep and soon, if the fates permitted, he would be united with his beloved at long last.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Harry Potter was trapped. All around him was black emptiness with no end and no beginning, just darkness as far as his green eyes could see. He stood there, cold and alone, wrapped only in a black hooded cloak that horribly reminded him of the ones worn by the death eaters. Despite the morbid thought he wrapped the clothing tighter around himself, it being the only thing between him and the bitter cold swirling around him. Not entirely sure where he was he took a deep breath and began walking, though to where he had no idea but any place must be better then where he was now. He walked for what seemed like hours, the darkness was everywhere he looked making him wonder if he was even moving forward at all as his feet never seemed to hit any ground.

Suddenly a bright, green light appeared up ahead and was growing larger by the second, as if the light were speeding towards him. Harry stopped dead in his tracks but the light continued towards him like a speeding train while he searched desperately for his wand. Unable to find it as the light threatened to engulf him, he threw up his arms, covering his face as he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. He felt rather then heard the light pass around him and, as the distant sound of birds chirping surrounded him, he warily opened his eyes and let his arms fall back to his sides as he looked around once more. The eternal darkness had been replaced by a beautiful clearing surrounded by deep green forest which Harry could only describe as an Eden, making him wonder if he was dreaming or worse, dead.

_"Who are you?"_

Harry whirled around to find a figure standing a few feet away from him, dressed in the same black robe that covered the person's face from view and the voice seemed to be an echoed whisper, making it impossible to tell who this was. Harry opened his mouth to ask what was going on but no sound came out and he found himself clutching his throat in panic.

_"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_ The person stepped forward, their pale hand reaching for Harry, causing the boy to back away quickly and take on a defensive position, not trusting this person at all. The strange figure stopped, their hand falling limply to their side, "_...I'm sorry...I was just excited to finally be meeting you...after all these years of waiting, wondering...you're here at last!_" Harry felt panic begin to well up inside him: Where was he? Who was this person? Why had they been waiting? Why could he not speak? And how on earth did he get here? Around them a strange wind began to blow, causing their cloaks to billow in the sudden gust and Harry to wrap his arms around himself in an attempt to ward off the sudden cold.

The other person began breathing deeply as if smelling the most amazing scent as the wind blew passed Harry to him. Said person was watching him now and, despite being unable to see their face, he could tell they were smiling, "_You smell heavenly_," they whispered, "_river water and sakura blossoms_". Harry tried once more to ask the person what was going on only to whisper, "_Seek me out at Privet Drive, Surrey"_ he clasped his hands over his mouth, horrified by what he'd inadvertently done. He had just let his location, a secret that was meant to keep him safe, to a potential death eater stranger in a dream. For the first time in his life he allowed his fear to take control of him and found himself backing away, the need to get far away from this person was all that drove his movements.

_"Wait!", _the mystery person cried, reaching out a hand to grab hold of his arm and prevent him from leaving but, to their surprise, the person's hand went right through Harry's arm. They both watched in horror as Harry began to slowly fade from sight, "_No! Don't leave me! Not now!"_ the person cried, the anguish in their voice caused Harry's heart to clench, making him want nothing more then to comfort this individual. Though he had momentarily forgotten that he was vanishing, nothing else had and soon he had disappeared entirely. The person stared at the place where their heart's desire recently stood, "..._I will find you...and we can be together at last, my love..."_ They lifted up their hand to see that they too, were vanishing, "..._soon..._". With their last word hanging in the wind, they disappeared.

DMHPDMHPDMHP

Sirius Black watched his godson's fitful sleep with growing concern, no sooner did they arrived when they had attempted to revive him with no success. Harry's 'condition' had only gotten worse the more they attempted to enervate him and so they had no choice but to let him be to fight whatever this was on his own. Sirius sighed as he lay his head in his hands, he had always hated feeling helpless ever since he had first seen his secret crush struggle through his transformations in school. After that incident he had spent hours pouring through the library, desperately searching for a way to help the young Remus Lupin in whatever way he could and finally, after reading nearly every book in the transformation section, he had found his answer; Animagi. It had then taken James, Peter, and himself many months of training and practicing in secret until finally they had achieved their goal.

He could still picture Remus' face when they showed him their transformations, priding himself on how his dog form made him seem closer to his crush and giving him new resolve to win the shy boy over. Although it took a few years and Harry's birth to summon his courage, he finally asked Remus to dinner and was absolutely ecstatic when the man agreed. He smiled fondly at the memory of remus blurting out that he had a crush on sirius before the man had a chance to speak and what followed was the best snogging session Sirius had ever had. Being the shy virgin he was, remus didn't let him get passed first base and for once, sirius had no problem with that. Unfortunatly it was only the night after when Harry's parents were killed... Sirius shook his head, now was not the time to be dwelling on such things, not when the boy needed him now.

Harry had by now fallen into a deep, steady sleep, whatever nightmare that had been plaguing him seemed to have ended. Remus entered the room, carrying two steaming mugs of coffee, "how is he?" he asked, sitting on the love seat next to his exhausted lover. Sirius took the offered beverage with a tired smile, "resting now, thank god..." he sipped his coffee, sighing at the soothing warmth flowing down his throat. Remus watched the boy sleep, "...can this really be possible, Sirius? A High Elf... they've been extinct for centuries, no living decendents...how could harry have inherited this?" Sirius put an arm around his love, "I don't know, but now isn't the time to start looking, when Harry wakes up he'll need us with him to help him through this and no matter what, we'll be there for him". Remus gave the man a small half smile, "since when did you become so mature and responsible?" he asked, giving the taller man a small nudge. Sirius chuckled, "been hanging around you too long, you're a bad influence on me, love" he smirked, pulling the man closer against his body.

"...not meaning to interrupt but could someone tell me what's going on?" Sirius and Remus' heads snapped up to see a weak, bleary eyed Harry watching them from where he lay on the couch. Sirius jumped off the love seat, nearly sending Remus toppling onto the floor, "Harry!" he hurried over and hugged his godson tightly in his arms. Harry's eyes widen as his godfathers hug threatened to crush his ribs, "Sirius...glad to see you but...need to breathe!" he gasped out. Sirius let the boy go, "sorry cub! Just a happy to see you awake, you had Remmy and I scared to death earlier!" Harry blinked, "Why? What happened?" he looked around, "Wait, why am I here? I was told you guys couldn't see me at all this summer". Remus frowned, "We thought you were in danger and came to rescue you...as for visiting you, we begged Dumbledore to let you stay here this summer but he told us you wanted to stay with your relatives". Harry ran a hand through his hair, "that's ridiculous! Why would I want to stay with them? They're horrible-" he cut his sentence short as his fingers touched something in his hair that hadn't been there before. He felt the long, fleshy appendages nervously, "c-can I see a mirror?" he asked, getting more worried at the look the two older men shared.

Remus waved his wand, summoning a small hand mirror and floating it into the boy's waiting hand. Harry brought the mirror up to his face, his eyes widening as the saw his once normal ears had elongated to twice their size, now coming to an elegant point. His once short, messy hair hand grown out, smoothing the once untameable strands to flow beautifully down his back. His once deeply tanned and sunburnt skin seemed to have vanished, reveiling a soft, sun kissed skin that seemed to be so unnaturaly perfect. What caught his attention most was his eyes, once a beautiful green, like his mothers, now seemed to be made of magic itself! The swirling emerald tendrils that wove into the stunning vibrancy seemed to bring his eyes a new kind of life and it was then he realized he could see perfectly without the use of his glasses.

"What...what happened to me?" Harry whispered, lowering the mirror with shaking hands to look his godfather and his lover in the eyes. Remus sat next to the boy, "we're not sure how or why...but it seems you've inherited the blood of a magical being that was thought to be extinct centuries ago..." Sirius gently placed his hand over the boy's trembling one, "Cub...you've become a High Elf..." he looked the boy in the eyes, unsure of how this news would effect him. Harry stared blankly at them, his mind reeling as everything began to come back to him; the pain, the magical wind, the dream... He frowned, that dream hadn't seemed natural, like one of the vision dreams he sometimes had when Voldemort felt the sick urge to fuck with his head. This dream was different though, nothing about it seemed malicious or dangerous and even that person...despite his fear the person seemed to call to him, as if he should have run into their arms and be safe, protected...a feeling that had long escaped him in life. Maybe this person could tell him why this was happening to him, he had no doubt they would meet again and whether it was another dream or in reality he was certain, for better or worse, they would see each other again.

A/N: I apologize for the novel format, the first half of this has been in my files for a while and I couldn't bring myself to start messing with it, rest assured I will work on the next one in the usual FF style, hopefully it won't take me another three years, haha!

As always, reviews make the magic happen! Until next time!

Cahni12


End file.
